


Death in the Underland

by WOLVESCASTKai



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, post-CoC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOLVESCASTKai/pseuds/WOLVESCASTKai
Summary: Someone dies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where or what I was doing, I was told to write a story; here it is.

Gregor woke up one morning in the Underland. There was Lego next to him for some reason. He could smell... food? no, not food but something else.

As he came to his senses, he wondered how he got here; last night he was in his New York apartment above the stone city of Regalia.

His first and only love, Luxa sat next to him, staring wide eyed at his arm; as he looked all he could see was a blob of red where his arm should be. He clicked and instantly could see it was bad.

As he looked elsewhere, he could see a dead body "human" he thought; a rat that he thought looked like Ripred, but something was off; and a set of stone walls splotched with patches of what seemed to be blood.

His eyes suddenly came into focus... and he saw his left arm, or what was left of it. All that he could see was a tattered stump of blood-covered flesh that was spurting blood in an irregular circular pool around him.

The shock that should have been there didn't register as his eyes were dragged over to the human lying on the floor, with the Ripred-esque rat behind it. He managed to stand up and stumble over to the body.

Or the corpse, he should say.

The mutilated body of Dulcet, an innocent young Underlander who often looked after Boots, lay at his feet. He puked.

The culprit lay behind it and he realized that it definitely wasn't Ripred; no, this rat was smaller and had a slightly too glossy coat with different shaped eyes.


End file.
